Blague de la part de Percabeth!
by Les 3 Magnifiques
Summary: Aucun resumé okok! apart peut-etre pour dire que c'est des drabbles de Percy et Annabeth! Pour en savoir plus il suffit de cliqué sur la fic! Aller c'est pas difficile juste un petit clique:)


**Bonjours me voila avec ma propre histoire! Bonne lecture:)**

**Malheureusement les personnage apartienne a Rick Riordan, j'ai juste modifier leur âge pour qu'il aillent tous 21 ou 22 ans:) ou plus comme pour Clarisse et Chris...**

PDV Exterieur:

C'était un samedi a la colonie des sang-méles, tout allait bien sauf une chose: cela faisait déjà deux semaine que Percy et Annabeth avait rompue.  
Annabeth était dans l'arène en train de faire un combat contre un Apollon. Quand celui-ci arrêta et se pencha vers Annabeth et lui dit:

-Euh... Annabeth... je, je vou-voulais savoir si vendredi soir, tu voulais venir manger avec moi et écouter un film apres?

-Encore une fois, Math, je vais refuser, je vous aie dit que je ne voulais pas m'engager dans une relation amoureuse avant longtemps, ça fait juste deux semaine que j'ai rompue avec Percy.

Math lui fit des yeux de bébé phoques qui lui faisait rappeler Percy, mais n'accepta pas sa demande. Elle sortit de l'arène exaspéré, car ça faisait un dizaine de garçons qui lui demandait de sortir avec elle en un semaine, bien sûr c'était juste les nouveaux campeurs qui lui demandait d'être son compagnon, si on peut appeler cela comme ça. Quelques instants après qu'elle sois sortit un fil de Déméter vint lui demander la même chose que Math et comme avec Math elle refusa pour le même raison.

Annabeth pris une douche et décida d'aller a la plage ou elle vit Percy avec Nico. Elle décida d'aller les rejoindre comme si Percy et elle étaient encore ensemble.

-Salut, les gars! leur dit-elle.

-Salut, répondit Nico pendant que Percy lui fit juste un signe de la tête en évitant son regard.

Nico les regarda et il alla prendre parole, mais percy fut plus vite et dit:

-Bon je doit y aller... Noémie, une fille d'Aphrodite, voulais me parler tantôt.

-A plus tard Percy, lui dit Nico, tandis qu'Annabeth dit seulement un ''bye''.

Annabeth regarda Percy partir et soupira. Nico l'as regarda les sourcils froncé et dit:

-Annabeth j'aurais une question a te poser. Serais-tu encore amoureuse de Percy?

Annabeth attendit un moment et se mordit la lèvre, mais répondit finalement dans un simple murmure:

-Peut-être Nico, je ne le sais pas. Mon coeur me dit oui et ma tête me dit le contraire.

Nico hocha simplement de la tête et lui expliqua qu'il devait partir pour aller voir Léo.

* * *

Pourquoi elle fut obliger de venir pendant qu'il parlait avec nico? Dite moi pourquoi!

Sur le chemin de son retour Percy croisa Noémie qui l'arrêta en appelant son nom d'une voix aigu.

-Percyyy! cria-t-elle. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir dîner bientôt avec moi? Puisque que Annabeth et toi êtes plus ensemble.

_Oh non! Pas encore une autre fille qui veut me demander de sortir avec elle, pensa-t-il._

Percy lui fit un beau sourire et répondit:

-Noémie, comme j'ai dit a toute les autres filles d'Aprodite qui son célibataire, je ne vais pas sortir avec toi parce que je ne suis pas encore prêt à être dans une nouvelle relation amoureuse.

-Oh! Ok je comprend.

-Désoler, mais j'ai juste peur...

-Je sais tu as peur de te faire briser de nouveau le coeur. Mais je ne vais te briser le coeur comme Annabeth a faite, si nous sommes ensemble.

Percu lui jeta son plus gros regard noir et cria:

-Ne parle pas d'Annabeth comme ça! Ce n'est pas parce que nous somme plus ensemble que nous somme pas amis et je pourrais très bien lui dire qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire!

Noémie recula de quelques pas, regarda Percy une derniere fois et partit vers sa cabin.

_Bon une fille de moins à m'occuper! soupira-t-il dans sa tête._

* * *

A l'heure du diner toute les conversation parlait d'Annabeth et de Percy. Cela faisait deux semaine qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble et les deux ancien amoureux s'étaient parler que deux-trois fois. Annabeth parcourus la salle du regard et ces yeux tombèrent sur la table de Poseidon. Le fils du dieu de la mer la regarda et hocha de la tête. Percy se leva et alla jeter ces ordures a la poubelle suvi d'Annabeth.

Tout les yeux se sont retournée vers eux quand il furent a côté de la poubelle. Un silence régnait a travers le pavillon pour voir comment ils allèrent agir l'un a côté de l'autre.

Percy regarda Annabeth et celui-ci partit a rire, d'un rire incontrôlable. Annabeth ne pu s'en empêcher et partit a rire aussi. Toute les personne au Pavillon réfectoire étaient confus. Même M.D et Chiron.

Un garçon du bungalow d'hermès posa la question qui brûla sur les lèvres de tout le monde.

-Pouvons-nous savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle?

-Ahh! c'est simple Annabeth et moi avons jamais rompu.

-Mais on vous a vue vous disputer et rompe, vous étiez juste devant nous.

-Eh bah on a fait semblant!

-Et pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi? a demander Travis ou Connor.

-Bien sûr ça commencer comme cela:

* * *

(_FLASHBACK:) YEAHH!)_

_Percy était tranquillement dans sa cabine pour faire du menage.( Pffff Percy faire du menage nah...) Plutôt est aller dormir dans son lit pendant le temps qu'il avait pour faire son ménage de cabine__. C'est alors qu'Annabeth rentra les sourcils froncé ce qui annonçait qu'elle avait une question importante à poser à sa Cervelle d'Algues._

_-Hey, Puits de Sagesse! qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?_

_-Percy, pourquoi tu m'aime? Il y a plein d'autres fille beaucoup plus belle que moi! Pourquoi moi? _

_-Annabeth je t'aime parce que tu est belle, intelligente et que tu te fou de se que pense les gens autour._

_Annabeth cligna des yeux, elle ne s'entadait pas a se que Percy lui réponde cela._

_-Tu pense vraiment a se que tu a dit? _

_-Bien sûr Annie!_

_-Mais Percy il a des filles beaucoup plus belle que moi! Je suis sûr qu'elle vont tous être a tes genoux si nous rompons._

_-Tu pense vraiment? Moi je parie que tout les garçons vont être a tes genoux..._

_-Pffff! Il n'a aucune chances que cela arrive._

_-Ah oui? La seule raison que ça n'arrive pas est que tu sort avec moi et que tout le monde savent qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de te touché, même les nouveaux!_

_-Ok! Je propos un parie 50 drachmes à la personne qui a raison pour qui est le plus demander._

_-Marché conclut! Alors demain on fait semblant de rompe devant tout le monde. Mais quelle va être la raison de notre rupture?_

_-Je sais pas! Je pourrais penser que tu m'as trompé et tu pourrais jaloux parce que j'arrêterais pas de parler de Luke__? Mais bien sûr je ne le fait pas!_

_-Tu est la fille la plus intelligente que je connais, Puits de Sagesse. Je t'aime tellement!_

_-Je t'aime aussi, Cervelle d'Algues._

_Annabeth retourna à sa cabine et alla dormir tout comme Percy mais celui-ci dasn sa propre cabine bien sûr._

_Le lendemain matin, Annabeth alla voir Percy comme d'habitude sauf que cette fois-ci, ils commencèrent a ce disputer a l'intérieur de la cabine pour que leur chicane est l'air plus crédible. Annabeth sortit pour que tout le monde les entendent et cria:_

_-Quoi?! Arrête de me dire que tu n'as pas tricher sur moi Persée Jackson. J'ai vue les messages que Élizabeth t'as envoyer sur ton cellulaire. Et ne vien pas me dire que ce n'est pas réciproque parce que la façon don elle te répond quand elle te laisse de message sa parait qu'elle pense que tu l'aime_

_-Ah oui! A mon tour maintenant de te faire une reproche: je suis tanner que tu me parle de Luke! Il y a toujours un luke par-ci et par-là! Je suis écoeurer!.ÉCOEURER!_

_-Eh bien si tu est si écoeurer que ça, peut-être que nous devrions rompe!_

_-Parfait._

_-Parfait _

_Percy rentra dans sa cabine tandis qu'Annabeth alla dans la sienne._

* * *

-Voilà pourquoi nous avons fait semblant de rompe.

-Juste à cause d'un parie? demanda Léo.

-Yeep, monsieur, répondit Percy, il se retourna vers Annabeth et continua: Bon tu veux venir à la plage avec moi?

-Bien sûr, Cervelle d'Algues.

Percy et Annabeth quitta le Pavillon en laissant les nouveaux confus tandis que les anciens, tel que Léo, Nico, Piper, Jason, Clarisse..., avait tous un sourire au lèvre, à cause de la blague qu'ils venaient de faire.

Pendant se temps, Annabeth et Percy allèrent sur la plage. Annabeth sentait que le fil de Poséidon était nerveux, mais celle-ci ne savait pas pourquoi. Alors qu'ils parlèrent Percy fit une chose très inattendu, il se leva et posa un genoux et regarda Annabeth dans les yeux et lui dit:

-Annabeth, les deux semaine qui viens de se passer était les pires de ma vie. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu n'était pas avec moi. Et je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise. Alors avec la permission de ton père et bien sûr de elle de Dame Athéna je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais bien te marié avec moi.

Annabeth était tellement surprise que cela lui a pris un moment avant de comprendre que Percy l'as demandant en mariage. Bien sûr elle repondit un grand ''OUIII'' en lui sautant dans les bras. Elle l'embrassa et ils allarèrent voir les autres pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

* * *

**Yahouuuu! J'ai enfin fini:P Alors des review c'est la premiere fic que j'écrit l'autre je fais juste la traduire:) **_  
_

**Bon je vous avertit tout de suite je sais pas encore si c'est un OS ou des Drabbles. Attendez-vous pas aussi a se que je publie a toute les semaines mais je vais publier quand je vais avoir de l'inspiration:3**

**Bref ciao! A la prochaine aller lire La théorie du bébé en passant ;D**

**-xxx- Charliee**


End file.
